Tipsy
by The Last
Summary: Apparently demons react badly to alcohol... [OneShot] [Raven]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, "Bring Me To Life" by Evanesence, or "I Feel Lucky" by Mary Chapin Carpenter.

**Author's Note: **Raven + Alcohol Potential Disaster.

* * *

**-)(- Tipsy -)(-**

"Wheee! Robin! Hello!" He stared down at the giggling girl who had fallen into the Boy Wonder as he was walking to the main room. Cautiously he pried her hands of his uniform as she smiled up at him, cheeks glowing. Then, with a dramatic twirl, the spinning girl collided with a staring Cyborg.

"Oo, handsome!" She giggled, bouncing off and opening the fridge. Grabbing handfuls of blue gunk that was growing there, she stuffed it into her mouth, still giggling madly. Cy looked at Robin with utter disbelief on his human and mechanical face.

"Déjà vu, anyone? What happened to her?" The half robot wondered out loud in horror. Beast Boy sat up on the couch, yawning as he stretched.

"Huh? What's up?" Opening one eye, he froze as his brain registered the girl looming over him. Without time to react, he squeaked in horror as she grabbed him.

"Kitty!" She said, holding him up demandingly. Nothing happened. She shook him up and down, hard. "KITTY!" With a pop he changed and she squealed, hugging the green kitten in tight arms. With a finger she traced one ear, making him shiver as her hot breath tickled him. "So cuddly… we should do this more often." He turned into a hippo, plummeting through the floor. The girl watched him go, cocking her head, then turned and smiled.

"FUN!" With a drunken swagger, she fell onto the couch in a fit of hysterics.

"Starfire…" The red head looked up. Robin was staring at Raven. "What did you do to Raven?" Starfire held up a bottle labeled: VODKA.

"I found this is a store yesterday and thought that-" At Robin's twitch she skipped the explanation. "Perhaps I should not have put some in her tea?" Cyborg's jaw, already hanging, hit the ground with a thud. It snapped back up as he rubbed his face with a hand.

"Lord, what are we going to do with her?" Raven shot up, grabbing Cy's hand and running to the door.

"Kar-e-ok-e!" She shouted, grinning wildly. Cyborg dug in his heels, looking helplessly at Robin as she levitated him and giggled.

"Uh… sure." Glancing at Cy's dubious expression, Robin reached up and tugged the cybernetic teen down, saying softly, "We can watch her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Or..." He watched her doing loops outside around the Tower, "anyone else."

And so they ended up at a small but hyper atmosphere kareoke bar. Raven bounced up and down in her seat, giggling or sighing as the song's mood dictated, until finally the DJ called her up. Unable to restrain the excited cloak wearer, Robin and Beast Boy were forced to let go when their cups shattered. With a glance at Robin, Beast Boy released her.

"I mean, what can she do? As long as she's having fun, she won't trash the place. I think…" He added as she tumbled onto the stage. The smiling girl tiptoed over to the DJ, whispering something in his ear. He nodded and she grabbed the mike stand as the lights dimmed, the row of lights that wrapped around in front of the stage flaring up.

The track started playing and the four Titans were surprised- somehow they had been expecting something wackier than Evanesence's Bring Me To Life. Holding the mike in her hand, Raven closed her eyes for the first few bars. Then as the cue for her to sing came on, her mouth opened and a rich, cool, feeling voice came out.

"How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb."

Her voice wrapped around the listeners, drawing them into her world as she sang, keeping them there as the finale neared.

"Bring - me- to - life."

The song ended and there was a stunned silence. Her eyes, for that brief moment in time revealing more of herself than she ever had been, blinked and came open, once again a shield. The DJ motioned her over and she giggled, nodding and pointing at something on his screen. After a curious look at her, he shrugged and hit a button. Everyone stopped chattering and turned back to her, waiting for another breath taking performance.

Their hopes were blown to Tameran as a blast of country came over the speakers and the carefree Titan whipped out the mike, grooving along to the unexpected song.

"Well I woke up this morning, stumbled out of my rack  
I opened up the paper to the page in the back  
It only took a minute for my finger to find  
My daily dose of destiny under my sign  
My eyes just about popped out of my head  
It said the stars are stacked against you, girl  
Get back in bed

I feel lucky, I feel lucky  
No Professor Doom's gonna stand in my way…"

They walked out a minute later, dragging the half-snoring Raven with them. Beast Boy looked incredulously at Cyborg.

"How does she even _know_ that song?"

**:T:**

Raven sat up on the couch, rubbing her head.

"Ugh… I feel awful." She glanced around at the main room. "Why am I here, and why are you staring? I have such a headache…" She moaned and fell back, still rubbing her head. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy exchanged looks, exhaling as one. It had been quite the experience having a tipsy Raven, but one day was more than enough. The four tiptoed out, leaving the groaning Raven to nurse her hangover in silence. Hopefully she wouldn't ask too many questions, but if she did, Starfire had been nominated to answer. The Tameranian glanced back at the closed doors, wiping a sweat bead off her head.

"Oh, you're not off the hook yet, girl." Cyborg said. With an evil grin he pulled out a tape recorder, flipping it to Play. Raven's voice and the soundtrack to I Feel Lucky started playing. With a horrified "Eeep!" Starfire flew after the hysterically laughing Cyborg. The sound of her starbolts hitting various rooms in the Tower made Raven roll over, pulling her cloak up tighter and drifting off to sleep, the sounds of someone singing to that god-awful song accompanying her on her way out.

**The End**


End file.
